dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Mercenary Clan
A Mercenary Clan is a group of ruthless and cunning soldiers. They are often wanted on many counts of thievery, pillaging and the like.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 Overview In the General Blue Saga, a group of pirates led by a captain who looks like Bacterian is mentioned to keep a treasure in an underwater lair.Dragon Ball episode 47, "Kame House: Found!" A Mercenary Clan led by a Bear Thief makes an appearance in the King Piccolo Saga. Their boat is on treads tearing its way through the forest. The leader of the crew, who is toying with the Seven-Star Dragon Ball, requests Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu a million Zeni for it. Master Roshi, being unable to pay that, offers the leader a lottery ticket and a beer coupon, but the mercenaries pull out their guns and attack them. Chiaotzu uses his telekinetic powers to stop the bullets in the air. "Those coupons are looking pretty good right now, huh?", says Master Roshi as all the pirates fell and a mast breaks, falling into the forest. The bear-man leader agreeably hands over the Dragon Ball to Master Roshi.Dragon Ball episode 107, "Tien's Atonement" Later, a team of three criminals tries to burglarize Kame House, but they are stopped by Yamcha and Launch.Dragon Ball episode 108, "Prelude to Vengeance" Two of the three convicts were previously seen in a group of fighters waiting outside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace,Dragon Ball episode 72, "Goku's Turn" and the other one was previously seen eliminated from the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament by Yamcha.Dragon Ball episode 85, "Preliminary Peril" Several groups of space pirates also appear in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise: Chilled and his men, Turles and his Crusher Corps., and Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers. On Earth, other groups of mercenaries and bank robbers appear during the Great Saiyaman Saga of Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT, usually stopped and defeated by the Great Saiyaman or Pan. Video game appearances A whole Bear Thief clan appears as enemies in Dragon Ball 3. The Kuma Mercenary Clan composed of Bear Thieves, the Tiger Bandit Gang composed of Tiger Bandits, and the Warlord's henchmen are common enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. They lurk places such as the Triceratops Jungle, the Thieves Den, Diablo Desert, and on Stolen Airships and Rogue Submarines that appear regularly on the map and they use guns, bazookas, bombs, or tanks to attack their opponents. In Buu's Fury, one of the Tiger Bandits in the Thieves Den is called Violent Bill, and one of the Human Thieves is called Joey The Knife. A tall human who seems to be the boss there is called Bandit King, and gives Goten and Trunks the One-Star Dragon Ball. Android 16 confronts two bandits, who are the same bandits that appear in the Great Saiyaman Saga, during his ending in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, the living skeletons of the group of pirates mentioned in the General Blue Saga are enemies in the Pirate Cave. Mercenaries/Pirates are also enemies in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. A notable pirate captain in the game is Captain Bacterian who rules a dungeon on Papaya Island. Gallery See also *Ninja Clan References Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Gangsters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen